Trade
by Seblainer
Summary: What happens when Sam confronts the Crossroads Demon? Will he kill her or do something much worse than that? Twist on episode 3x05 Bedtime Stories. Warning: Contains no couple.


Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Trade  
Characters: Sam and the Crossroads Demon  
Pairing: N/A  
Rating/Warnings: AU and Character Death.  
Summary: What happens when Sam confronts the Crossroads Demon? Will he kill her or do something much worse than that? Twist on episode 3x05 Bedtime Stories.  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story. Kripke owns SPN and I only own this story.  
Words: 672 words without title and ending.

PS: This story isn't beta'd as well. Lately I've just been in a rush to get my ideas typed out and posted as soon as I can because inspiration has been kinda lacking as of late. Anyway, I hope this makes sense and as usual, thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.

*Trade*

The silence and darkness of the cold night set him on edge as he waited impatiently for the Crossroads Demon to show up, after summoning her. There was only one way to save Dean and even though he knew how his brother was going to react to what he was about to do, Sam knew that this was the only way to make sure that his brother lived.

As he glanced around, Sam tried to keep his game face on. It wouldn't help to look nervous as he dealt with the bitch who was probably in charge of Dean's deal.

"Well, little Sammy Winchester, I'm touched. I mean your brother's been to see me twice, but you, I never had the pleasure."

The sound of the Crossroads Demon's voice made him quickly turn to face her and when she spoke, the words she said made the hair on the back of Sam's neck stand up and it didn't help when she continued.

"What can I do for you, Sam?" The Crossroads Demon asked as her eyes, which had been red when she had first arrived, turned black.

Sam quickly grabbed the gun that he had tucked into the waistband of his jeans and raised the gun on the Crossroads Demon as he spoke. "You can beg for your life."

The Crossroads Demon looked amused as she spoke, "We were having such a nice conversation. Then you had to go and ruin the mood."

Sam was unimpressed as he listened to her put on a brave front. "If I were you, I'd drop the wisecracks and start acting scared."

The Crossroads Demon smiled at Sam as she acted casual and said, "It's not my style."

Sam glared at her and said, "That's enough, I came here to make you an offer."

The Crossroads Demon smiled and said, "You're gonna make me an offer? That's adorable."

Sam aimed the gun at the Crossroads Demon's face and said, "You're gonna let Dean out of his deal. He lives, I live, you live. Everyone goes home happy."

The Crossroads Demon smiled again and said, "Sam, you're so cute it's sickening. Trying to save your brother when there's just no way you can do that. It's almost sad."

Sam lowered the gun and narrowed his eyes on the Crossroads Demon as he spoke. "You're lying. There's a way to get Dean out of his deal, but only one way. You and I both know it."

The Crossroads Demon grinned and said, "Sammy, Sammy, I never pegged you for the brave and disobedient type, at least not where your brother was concerned. Of course, the fact that you even know about the loophole says a lot. So, I guess you're ready to get down to business now? Just what do think you can say that will change my mind?"

Sam swallowed and then said, "I wanna make a trade; my life for Dean's. I mean it's not a big deal. I should be dead anyway. Jake killed me and it's like I was always told, 'what's dead should stay dead' and I was dead. Now I need to get Dean out of this deal and this is the way to do it. So yeah, I wanna trade; my life for Dean's life."

The Crossroads Demon only grinned and then smirked. Without another word, she quickly turned Sam's back to her in a move so fast that the gun clattered to the ground. Next, she pressed her hand harshly into the spot where Jake had stabbed him and Sam gasped loudly at the pain that ran through his body.

Moments later, he fell to the ground as the deadly wound reappeared as fresh and painful as if it had just happened to him. It wasn't long before Sam lay silent and unmoving on the ground, his body to never move again since he was dead.

The Crossroads Demon took one last look at Sam Winchester and after sighing, she vanished into the night, not wanting to be anywhere near the youngest Winchester's body when his brother found him and realized that his deal was now void.

The end.


End file.
